planetballswikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Earthball
Moonball|can_into_planet = Of course!|can_into_life = Yes|börk = life life|status = Currently heating up because of global warming}} Earthball is a second-generation planetball and the third planetball from the Sunball. He is the only known planetball to harbor intelligent life so far, but we may be wrong. He sometimes wears sunglasses and can speak all languages fluently, unlike the other planetballs, who speaks broken english. His age is estimated to be anywhere from six thousand to four billion years. When he is making presentations, he always misspells his name, possibly as a representation of his ego or Humanity's stupidity. Some inhabitants of Earth believe in extra-terrestrials, creatures that were not native to Earth. People once believed the moon had aliens, and then believed Mars had aliens. Now they target exoplanetballs and search them for alien life. There is a popular theory idea in the scientific community going around that Earth will heat up, causing "global warming". This is because of modern countryballs like USAball, Russiaball and Chinaball using products/factories, or nuclear power that make the planet's atmosphere hotter. Ancient Greeceball believed that Earthball was a goddess called "Mother Gaia". Later, the Ancient Romeball adopted this goddess and renamed him "Terra" (name still used in many Neo-Latin languages). As with Terra and Gaia of Hellenismball, Earth was a personified goddess in Germanic Paganismball. The Anglesball worshipped a goddess called "Nerthus", and ancient Nordicballs worshipped a goddess called Jörð, a giantess often given as the mother of Thor. In today’s internet culture, Earth can still be said to be personified as seen on comics made by fans. Earthball's flag was made to be used internationally and to identify Earth as it's own planet, even though other planets cannot into flag. The blue is suppost to represent the water in our planet, and the rings repersent how everything on Earthball is linked Earthball's axis of rotation is tilted with respect to its orbital plane, which produce seasons. The gravitational interaction between him and Moonball causes tsunami tides, stabilizes Earthballs's orientation on its axis, and gradually slows its rotation which could be catastrophic. History of life on Earthball Within the first billion years of his birth, life appeared in the oceans and began to affect Earth's atmosphere and surface, leading to the proliferation of anaerobic and, later, aerobic organisms. Some geological evidence indicates that life may have arisen as early as 4.1 billion years ago. Since then, the combination of his distance from the Sunball, physical properties and geological history have allowed life to evolve and thrive. In the history of life on Earth, biodiversity has gone through long periods of expansion, occasionally punctuated by mass extinction events the next one is close. It's estimated that Over 99% of all species that ever lived on Earth are extinct. He currently has around 200 annoying countryballs inside him. Composition He is a rocky terrestrial planet with a mainly iron-nickel core. He is divided into 4 layers: the crust, mantle, outer core, and inner core. His core contains relatively high amounts of radioactive elements such as thorium, which powers Earthball's core. Surface Features Earthball holds many unusual surface features due to his unique climate. Its most notable surface features are its continents and oceans, which are the result of plate tectonics. Since she has such a thick atmosphere, there is a lack of craters due to erosion. Plate tectonics constantly jostles his continents around, sometimes merging them into 1 single supercontinent. Plate tectonics is also responsible for creating many of Earthball's mountain ranges and underwater trenches. Atmosphere He has a moderately thick atmosphere, composed primarily (78%) of diatomic nitrogen, 28% diatomic oxygen, 1% argon, and some trace elements. Orbit - Rotation His orbit is generally circular with a SMA of about 1 AU. His days are getting longer because of Moonball. Satellites The Moonball is Earthball's only natural sattelite, and is composed mainly of silicates. He is rather large for Earthball's size. Earthball is also known to hold some quasi-satellites. however recently the kordylewski clouds were confirmed to exist. #Moonball How to draw Drawing Earthball is moderately easy # Draw a blue circle # Draw some continents, use a dark green color for the Americas, Europe, East and Southeast Asia, and Oceania. also half of the Africa's land. Tan for the northern part of Africa, Western part of USAball and Center part of Australiaball finally. the white color for Antarcticaball and other tundras # Draw the clouds (optional) # Draw the eyes and some shadows and you finished Category:Planetballs Category:Terrestrial Planetballs Category:Solar system